the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 126
Leg Post 126 happens in the year 2700BC and runs concurrently with Leg Post 58, featuring some of the same lines. Zoroaster is the new NeSorcerer and seeks and apprentice to pass on the NeSpell to. He had intended to wait but feels as though a sudden change in time changed his mind, referring to the actions of Chronos in Leg Post 58. He travels to Thebes and is welcomed to the court of Ozymandias, where he meets the six-armed Imhotep and asks him to become his apprentice. Imhotep reveals that he is a hecatoncheir and not of Earth. Zoroaster wonders if he has the right to give the NeSpell to a non-human, non-Earth being but decides that change happens and there is always a new first. Imhotep promises to remain on Earth while he has the NeSpell. Imhotep waits outside of a room as Zoroaster enters, finding minor magic seals on the door and the strong presence of magic within. He dispels and illusion to find that this is an old wand crafter's workshop, being owned by Neferkaptah in Leg Post 125, and discovers the Bone Wand of Belshaggath on the wall. He claims the wand, feeling the power and anger of it, in the aim to tame it. The post ends with a Non-Story Note that explains the shortness of this post is because it was originally meant as an addendum to the previous post, Leg Post 125. Post Wand Acquisition 2700BC, Zoroaster was on his way to the city of Thebes where he had heard tell of great and wonderous magical artefacts at the court of Ozymandias. Many talented mages lived in the lands of Egypt, drawn by the powerful nexus of Giza and the wealth and splendour of this ancient land. He had been NeSorcerer for just a short time, but he knew that he would, one day, require a successor to pass on the mystical NeSpell. Better to find a young person to train up sooner rather than later. He had planned to wait a few years but, as though time had changed around him, he suddenly changed his mind and began his march on Thebes. Once there, he made enquiries into peoples and artefacts. Some rumoured of a powerful Book of Thoth buried with Pharaoh Djer centuries ago, but Zoroaster didn’t want to be pressured by deities into compliance for using their sacred objects. Instead, he wanted man-made artefacts, true works of art. On his belt were several wands, crafted by mages of old and when he heard of wands hidden within the royal palace, he knew where he had to go. Upon arriving, he was admitted to the king’s court. Zoroaster: “I am Zoroaster, NeSorcerer of the current age, and long have I sought a worthy apprentice.” His gaze fell upon an odd man with many arms and was instantly struck by the uniqueness of him, not just physically, but magically. It was as though aether bent around this being to accommodate him. Zoroaster: “Perhaps I have found him.” The man, named Imhotep, smiled with interest at this revelation. Indeed, Zoroaster was certain that this strange man would be the one. The king of Egypt, however, showed great reluctance to lose his treasured architect of impossible things. Imhotep could create astounding wonders that simply shouldn’t work, or even exist, and yet they, somehow, did when worked by the creature. Zoroaster: “And what are you, Imhotep. I hope that’s not too personal a question?” Imhotep: “It’s fine. I’m obviously not human.” He wiggled his six arms like a wave dance. Imhotep: “I’m a hecatoncheir. I’m… not from these parts.” Zoroaster paused and stroked his long beard in consideration. Zoroaster: “I wonder…” Imhotep: “Does that change your mind? Because I’m not human?” Zoroaster: “Yes, and no. I wonder if I have the right to pass on such an important role to a non-human, but specifically an off-worlder. This role is meant as a warden of magic for humanity on Earth. You are neither human, nor of Earth. I am not prejudiced against you myself, but I have to wonder if it is acceptable for me to make this decision.” Imhotep: “I see. But, with the change in time comes changes in the system. Maybe there were no aliens on Earth when this NeSorcerer was first created?” Zoroaster: “This is true. The first time the spell was passed from a non-British was a major event. Then the first non-white. Then the first non-male. Now, perhaps, is time for the first non-human.” Imhotep: “I won’t leave Earth with the spell, if that’s worrying you? I would pass it on before I did that.” Zoroaster: “That would be necessary, thank you for making that promise.” The old man suddenly stopped and pointed to the floor. Zoroaster: “Kindly wait here, my apprentice.” Imhotep grinned at that new designation and, wrapped up in the turn of phrase, did as told without question. Zoroaster slipped into a room. He had sensed the magic from within ever since he entered the palace. There were a few magic seals, but he was able to break them easily. It seemed they had been erected long after the room’s original occupant had vacated. He suspected someone didn’t want the artefacts within to be stolen. Zoroaster: “It’s not really stealing if they’ve been left here for centuries, is it?” He was trying to persuade himself of that. But he felt it, a wand. All alone. Needing a new owner. The room was bare, empty. Filled with spiders and creepy-crawlies. Zoroaster took out one his older wands and gave it a whisk. The illusion on the room was dispelled and revealed the magical workshop that once was. It was pristinely clean, evidently a cleaning spell on the room. Zoroaster himself was a fan of magical cleaning and grooming. On the wall he saw several wand hooks where wands ought to be, but he presumed the rest hand been stolen. One remained. And, just by being in its vicinity, he could tell why nobody else claimed it; it was powerful and angry. Zoroaster, certain of himself, would attempt to tame it. He reached out and laid his hand upon it. Crafted from bone, it was smooth as silk to touch and a sharp white. He could then sense them, NeSorcerers, within the wand itself. He would need to research this while he was here in Thebes. It would take time to convince Ozymandias to let Imhotep go anyway, giving Zoroaster plenty of time. He left the room, but re-erected the illusion to conceal the room again after he exited. Imhotep: “Do I have a school uniform?” Zoroaster frowned at his apprentice. Imhotep realised that was a stupid question and wore a new sombre mask instead. Imhotep: “I will be a dutiful apprentice!” Non-Story Note: “Sorry this is so short, it was meant as an epilogue to the previous post! Category:Post Category:Leg Post